Sweet, Delicious, Irrisistible
by TruthCannotAlwaysBeHidden
Summary: You should never walk down the dark path...


Draco Malfoy, head of the Malfoy Incorporated, strode out of the Ministry doors, bidding goodbye to his best friends Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Blaise Zabini. After the war, Draco and Blaise had grown close to harry, Ron and Ginny too, who actually enjoyed their company. If this had happened 10 years ago, he would have never believed it himself. But hey, all that mattered to the five of them was that they had each other's company.

Draco was walking along the pavement of Mellow Street, well, actually, more like Scary Street, with all the worn out houses and bloodshot eyes staring at him from the windows.

There was one old woman, who looked to be in about her 80s, was glaring at Draco, with those two different coloured eyes of hers. One was grey like his, the other one was red, a frightening combination of colours for Draco's taste. He looked towards the old woman, he felt like she was ripping him apart from the inside as he felt a burn inside his chest. He saw that she was uttering something under her breath, maybe a spell? Anyways, he quickly turned his attention back to the road ahead of him when he saw the old woman smile at him. It was beyond frightening, she was toothless and her gums seemed to be dripping out some sort of white substance. It was absolutely disgusting.

He continued to walk on, this time slightly quicker, scared by the old hag he had seen. He heard a howl in the distance, which made him jump slightly as it was very sudden. It was nothing, probably just a dog. Hopefully, he thought. He looked ahead on his path, a flash of white light blinded him, so he rubbed his eyes, attempting to fix it. His vision seemed to repaired, so he looked up ahead again where he spotted a black figure in the distance, and it seemed like it was…smiling at him. Draco couldn't understand how he could see with the figure so far but he could. The black figure's eyes opened which revealed twin white lights coming out of the sockets. Pure white, no irises or pupils visible, just white inside the sockets of the figure.

Draco was having a hard time contemplating what was happening with him, what was happening on this street. Everywhere he looked, he would see some kind of monster. He blinked several times and looked to where he had seen the black figure. It was gone. Okay, this was beginning to get creepy, really creepy.

Thought he wanted to turn around and use a different route, he couldn't, he had no choice, because this was the only route available for him to go through to his home. Apparition was another option as well, but unfortunately it was disabled after the vast explosion in the Rowle Manor, where many death eaters were still hiding, then when Dolohov caused an explosion before narrowly escaping it. The Aurors that were present in the manor at that point had apparated out all at once to protect themselves from being harmed, which led the power shutting down for a few days. He embarked on speed walking, passing houses one by one. He cautiously looked to his left then his right, constantly feeling as if he was being followed.

He suddenly heard a whoosh behind him, so he flipped around quickly with his wand out at the ready to attack whoever it was, but he saw nothing, so he continued to walk on. Suddenly, he heard the whoosh again. He flipped around quickly again, but saw nothing, just the darkness that he was walking in. He turned back around and almost staggered back, but he steadied himself and just stared at the sight in fron of him, shocked beyond comprehension. There stood the brown eyed bookworm he had insulted for the 1st to 7th year, well rather part of the 7th year, the time being cut due to the war against The Dark Lord and The Boy Who Lived.

He was looking at the Brains of the Golden Trio, Hermione Granger, best friend of Harry and Ron. After the war, she had been given a job in the Auror Department, of course, due to her extraordinary talent in wizardry and because she was 1/3 of the reason to why The Dark Lord was dead.

However, after she had gone on a special mission in Russia, she had reported to have been missing, people believing she was dead by then. But by the look of the figure in front of him, the fact was that Hermione Granger was still alive.

"Granger. You nearly scared the life out of me! -People thought you died after you were sent to do that mission in Russia. Where had you disappeared to?" he asked. He contemplated her face. She had bloodshot eyes and she was sweating a lot as well. "Woah. Granger, you don't look so good. Maybe you should come with me. My house is just after this street, you can rest there for the night. Come on." he noticed that she did not seemed to be listening to him. "Granger, are you listening to me?" he asked slightly irked.

He then detected a change in the hazel eyed witch. Her eyes were changing in colour, they were changing to a pure black. Her veins under her eyes were beginning to pop out as if she was trying to control a strong force that wouldn't let her control it. She came extremely close to Draco within a matter of milliseconds. Draco was starting to feel intimidated by the witch's closeness. Usually, he would be enjoying this kind of moment with any girl, even if that girl was Granger, but she didn't look like the bookworm he taunted for more than 7 years, something was wrong, he could sense it.

"Your blood…smells…so good…" she said in a seductive tone leaning in to his ear. It caused shivers down his spine. She pulled away for one brief second and smiled, then forcefully punctured his pale neck with her two sharp fangs. He widened his eyes in shock, but before he could understand what she had said, she commenced on sucking his blood.

Hermione had a thirst, and that was for blood. Sweet, Delicious, Irresistible blood. Her crave was too strong for her to understand, she needed blood or she would not become strong and she had to be stronger, that's what would help her survive and fight, if there ever comes a day. It was not her fault that he had been the only person visible on this street. He should've known better to take this dark, brooded path. Now he had been caught and she wanted to drain him of the blood contained in his system, though she was not so weak that she couldn't stop consuming his blood.

Hermione pulled back as her face began to take shape. Her eyes were not bloodshot anymore, but full of life. Her skin had turned to the whiteness it had been before. She looked at the white blonde, who had collapsed on the hard ground. He didn't look so good anymore. Of course he wouldn't, she had almost just drained him of his blood.

'Great! Just great!' she thought to herself. She huffed in anger at the state of Draco Malfoy. 'Well he deserved it, bloody git. Insulting me for all that time!' she exclaimed. Now that she thought about it, she was actually glad it was him and no one else. She had finally got her revenge. She considered abandoning him, leaving him to rot and go back to her house and let the animals devour his rotting body.

"No. I'm not that kind of person." she told herself, because she wasn't. Even though he had insulted her so much, he didn't deserve to die. She stared to fight with herself, thinking on what to do with Malfoy's body. Finally, her caring side won and so, she carried his body up and sighing, she used her super speed to reach home. She opened the door with wandless magic and lead the blonde to her living room, laying him down on the sofa.

She knelt down and reached for his right arm which was nearest to her and checked his pulse. "Oh Merlin." she said, worry etched on her face. His pulse was slowly fading out. She had drank too much of his blood. She needed to save him, she was not a murderer. She may be a Vampire, but she was not a killer. She dropped his arm and lifted her own, digging her two fangs in her wrist and quickly parted. The black liquid dripped out of her wrist slowly. She lifted Draco's head up, and placed her wrist on top of his mouth. She made him consume the black blood. He drank the blood until Hermione withdrew her hand away, believing it to be enough for him to revive by.

She made her way to the bathroom and washed her mouth still covered with blood, though she could just have licked it right off. When she came out, she felt his pulse again and this time, it seemed to be going back to it's normal rate. She allowed him to rest on the sofa, covering his shivering body with a blanket. She retreated a few steps back and just observed him. 'He looks quite sexy when he's asleep.' she thought smiling. Wait. What?! 'This is Draco Malfoy you're talking about!' she mentally slapped herself for the comment and headed upstairs to her bedroom.

She rested her head on her pillow and just allowed sleep to take over her, but she couldn't because his bloody body kept appearing in her mind! After many failed attempts of prying the thought of his body out of her mind, she gave up and just allowed her mind to do its own thing, just this once. 'Oh, he is so beautiful! His body is so beautiful! Everything about him is beautiful! I just want to kiss hi-'

Enough!

Silence…Sweet Holy Silence. Finally. Thank Merlin.


End file.
